Three Strikes
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Maybe the star baseball player has a crush on the coach's daughter. Maybe she's the scorebook keeper and likes him back. Maybe he shows off at games she's at. Maybe he doesn't play good at games she doesn't go to. Maybe she's his good luck charm. / / Auslly AU oneshot


**A/N so I really shouldn't be writing this right now cause I'm supposed to be focusing on my holiday oneshots, the next chapter of my story, and a Raura oneshot, but this idea has been with me since Tracks & Troubles came out and I finally thought of a good plot on how to do this so I'm writing it now, and like this plot idea came out of nowhere. And this was really requested after I said the idea on twitter for me to do it. This whole thing is awkward and rushed in my opinion but y'all might think, it's not who knows.**

**This is completely AU, Austin and Ally aren't best friends, but they are friends, just not "best friends" if you get what I mean? No music is involved, they're **_**very**_** flirty. Remember it's all for the plot. Now since I actually know a lot about baseball, I'll go into some of the details of the sport itself during this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Putting the toe of his metal cleat in the ground, he drug his foot adjusting the dirt on the pitching mound. Picking up some of the dirt from the ground, he rubbed it into his right hand, before dropping it and wiping his hand on his white pants.

Spitting out his last sunflower seed from his mouth, he looked at the catcher for his signals. He needs to pitch a fastball right down the middle to get this batter out. _Too easy_.

Leaning forward in her seat, she gripped her pencil in anticipation. One more strike, they go into the next inning and then they can mercy rule the other team if they score two runs.

He brings the ball down with his glove, positioning his fingers just right for a fastball. Letting out a deep breath, he brings the ball up out of his glove, bringing his leg up, and then pulling his arm back he releases the ball.

She holds her breath as the pitch flies through the air, before she hears a loud _'Strike three! You're out of here.'_ She squeals, excitement flowing through her veins, doing a little dance in her seat, before writing something down in the scorebook.

"Dallas is up to bat, Austin's on deck, Dez is in the hole." She yells walking into the dugout.

"Geez Alls, think you could yell that a little louder?" Austin asks sending her a wink, and a charming smile.

She laughs, sticking her tongue out at him, giving him a small shove. "I probably could, but I won't. You gotta get us that homerun Moon."

"Oh I plan on it." He said stepping onto the field going to swing a few times, while Dallas is up to bat. "You coming to get pizza with us when we win?"

"You know, I am." She said making a few marks in the book from Dallas' double he just got. "Now go bat."

Sending her one last grin, and wink, he went up to home plate.

* * *

"You got us another win and me into home plate, with that gorgeous homerun Austin." Dallas said walking into the pizza parlor.

All the teens walking in behind them, cheered in agreement as they all piled into the pizza parlor.

Austin grabbed Ally by the wrist pulling her towards him, putting his mouth right by her ear he whispered, "You did good, with the book today, like always." And then he walked off.

She smiled biting her lip, as he walked away. She took full advantage of this chance and _most definitely_ appreciated the view, walking ahead of her.

"Ally Dawson," Trish said walking up beside her. "You were totally checking Austin's butt out."

"Can you blame me in those _nice_ baseball pants?" Ally said tilting her head to the side still staring at the view.

Trish just shook her head laughing, at her crushing best friend.

A few minutes later everybody all sat at multiple tables, ready to eat celebratory pizza. Ally sitting between Austin and Trish, and then Dallas, his girlfriend Cassidy and Dez were on the other side.

"Hey Alls," Austin said taking a bite of his pizza. "Can you tell me my stats from the game?"

"If I remember correctly," she began, turning to look at him. "Since we mercy ruled in the fifth inning, you had ten strike outs, three walks, and you yourself hit two homeruns, and a triple and also two doubles. That's an amazing game, Austin!"

Austin nodded his head, fist pumping Dallas across the table. "Yeah buddy!"

Ally nodded smiling back at Austin, before grabbing a slice of his pizza off his plate and eating it. Austin glared at Ally, causing her to scrunch her nose at him since the slice was in her mouth.

"Want some?" she asked mouthful.

Austin nodded his head, while Ally took the slice and fed him some, not thinking about the pair of four eyes watching. They actually did stuff like this often.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Cassidy asked, causing Austin to choke on the bite of pizza and Ally to spit out her drink.

"No!" Ally shouted causing everybody to look at her, once she got control of herself again she repeated it softer this time. "No, we're friends. Just friends…"

* * *

"Dez!" Coach Dawson shouted from in the dugout motioning him to come over.

"Yeah coach?" Dez asked, once he got over to him, taking his catching helmet off.

"Have you noticed Moon's pitching has been off the last five away games?" he asked.

Dez thought for a moment, Austin's pitching had been off these past away games. But not the home games. What was different from the past five away games to the ones from before?

He looked out onto the field where Austin was stretching, and then stopped and waved, smiling really big, and going to the fence. Dez followed him with his eyes only to see him go to the fence to talk to no other than Ally Dawson, coach's daughter.

Then it suddenly hit Dez why Austin wasn't pitching as well at the past away games. He turned to Coach Dawson with a smirk, who just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why hasn't Ally been to any of the recent away games?" Dez asked, adjusting his glove that he was holding.

He looked over to where Austin was standing, and saw what Dez was hinting at. There stood his only daughter, giggling and twirling her hair,_ obviously_ flirting with the star baseball player.

"Ally's been with Trish here lately instead of going to games," he said looking back at Dez. "I have no clue why though…"

"I think we figured out Austin's problem." The red head told him, nodding to himself. "He always tends to show off at games that Ally's at, something to do with his huge crush on her. So I guess when she isn't there, he doesn't play good. She's his good luck charm."

"Looks like Ally's coming to some away games to test this theory…"

* * *

"Ally's only come to these last three away games Dez and Austin's pitching way better!" Lester said high fiving Dez as he walked into the dugout. "I think you're right, she's his lucky charm."

"Who's whose lucky charm?" Ally asked, looking up from her spot on the bench in the dugout. "Elliot's batting, Dallas on deck, and Austin's in the hole."

"You're Austin's good luck charm." Dez said shrugging.

Ally looked at Dez a little weird before shaking her head, dropping the subject. She sighed rubbing her arms. Tonight was actually a little chilly, with the wind blowing and Ally sitting in a covered dugout did _not_ help.

Suddenly she felt something being draped over her shoulders. Looking up she smiled in thanks, to Austin who had put his letterman jacket on her. He rubbed over her back where it said _'Moon'_ and smiled back.

They just stared at each other smiling for a moment, before the sound of a bat hitting a ball broke their trance. Looking up they saw Elliot running the bases.

"He got a triple, I'll get a homerun." Austin whispered in her ear, before putting his helmet on his head and going out to the chalk circle on the field outside the dugout to warm up his swing.

After the game the two were walking together back to the bus. Austin dragging his bat bag, and Ally carrying the scorebook, and Austin's hat.

"Here." Austin said tossing a baseball to Ally.

"Why are you giving me this instead of my dad?" she questioned, running her thumb along the seams of the ball.

"I hear you're my good luck charm, or at least according to your dad and Dez you are." He told her smiling a little. "Thought you'd want the homerun ball since if you're my good luck charm, you're the reason I hit it out of the park."

Biting her lip trying to fight back a grin, Ally quickly went up on her tiptoes and kissed Austin's cheek. And then she just started walking again like she hadn't done anything.

Austin looked down at the girl beside him, before casually grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

* * *

"State championship game." She said smirking at him over the short fence on the side of the outfield.

"Yup." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Good thing my good luck charm's here right?"

"You're corny." She deadpanned. "But you're gonna play great like _always_. Pitch at least ten strikeouts for me will ya?"

He just grinned in response, leaning over the short fence to kiss his girlfriend. A year later and he still got giddy being able to call her that.

"I love you." He said, as he pulled away from their kiss.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning up to place another soft kiss on his lips. "Good luck."

He just sent her a grin and wink over his shoulder as he ran off onto the field to start warming up. She sighed happily walking over to Trish on the bleachers, grabbing the scorebook and her pencil.

"God," Ally said groaning a little. "Did his butt get better senior year or is it just me?"

"It's just you, Ally." Trish said laughing at her best friend. "It's just you."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
